


A little bit longer

by Clairianne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Raphael is tired and Simon is nervous, Romantic Friendship, Simon is just his cute self, and i still don't know how to tag, leader!Raphael, or something like that, they liked each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Raphael finished his duties, he started to make his way to the bedroom. All of the dark corridors of Hotel Dumort were quiet and peaceful, every member of the clan long asleep. </p><p>But even his sleep deprived senses couldn’t miss the unexpected, muffled sounds coming from his room through the closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But I own everything else.
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta, Ewa, who took care of my poor english, to look a little bit more english-y.  
> This story is the part of longer thing I wanted to write, but lost my inspiration. Maybe I will write something more about this.  
> About Saphael I'll write for sure.

Nothing could throw Raphael off balance that night.

 

Not the humid air, making his carefully arranged hair damp and stuck to his forehead. Not the infernal heat, forcing him to take his new jacket off. Not even the annoying crowd of people, loud and drunk, enjoying the unimaginably sticky and polluted 4 AM air.

 

He was walking slowly, with an easy grin on his pale face, causing one corner of his lips to raise. His precious jacket thrown over one arm, the spring in his step, black eyes squinted with sarcastic judgment, that was everything Raphael Santiago was in his moments of triumph.

 

And he was feeling like a real winner. He had taken part in a very crucial, in his opinion, council meeting. Even belonging to the most important clan in New York does not make one exempt from making alliances. He had taken an active part in the discourse, had shown off the best features of his clan and its interests. He had been heard and understood. He had done an excellent job.

 

Alliance had been agreed on.  

 

So he had the right to just walk back slowly to Hotel Dumort with triumph written all over his face. He knew that it was his obligation to protect his people but at the same time he knew a lot of leaders who would do a much worse job than him.

 

 _No one would have done this better than me_ , he applauded himself, neatly dodging a group of tumbling, underage boys. One of them threw a juicy insult at him, ready to fight in his unconscious state.

One annoyed (and somehow warning) look from Raphael was enough to make him back away, even apologising, tripping over the curb behind him.

 

There was always that particular air around Raphael Santiago, causing people to feel respect for him, even without any words or acts from his side. It was convenient for someone of his position, and something he had a pretty good reason to be proud of.

 

Only when Raphael caught sight of Hotel Dumort and the darkness of the sky beyond it giving way to the light morning blue did he realise how late it was and how very tired he was. Spending too much time with a lot of people always made him anxious and vexed. All night long he'd been focused and uptight while dealing with unfamiliar people, having to pay attention to every word said and every gesture made.

 

Thoughts of nourishment and a long, satisfying sleep with no disturbances washed away the remains of adrenaline and excitement that have been buzzing in his veins all night. He needed rest.

 

He wouldn’t be himself, if the next hour wasn’t spent on reading up on everything that took place in the clan in his absence, checking up on all the tasks that he had given out and asking the guards about any disturbances. Dead tired or not, fulfilling his duty was his first instinct.

 

After he finished his duties, he started to make his way to the bedroom. All of the dark corridors of Hotel Dumort were quiet and peaceful, every member of the clan long asleep. Raphael thought about how proud he was knowing all of his local family was safe, thanks to him to a great extent. With a tired smile plastered on his face he walked up the stairs.

 

But even his sleep deprived senses couldn’t miss the unexpected, muffled sounds coming from his room through the closed door. Raphael straightened up, suddenly tense, then opened them without a sound. In the case of an emergency, he was prepared to attack.

 

The second he opened the door, he sighed with relief. The source of the sounds was a boy sitting cross legged on _his_ couch, in front of _his_ tv, rummaging through a box laying in his lap. The moment the boy heard the sigh, he turned his head towards the older vampire. Raphael realised he wasn't too surprised seeing the brown haired boy in his room, yet knowing for sure that he had never let him be there.

 

Despite that fact, it wasn’t the first time a situation like this took place.

 

“Raphael! I thought you'd never come back”, he heard a very enthusiastic, and even more so sincere words. The boy was looking at him with his eyes crinkled in the warmest smile he could produce. Raphael felt proud to be the cause of the appearance of something so precious but he couldn’t let Simon know that, so he put on his usual neutral expression. “I was getting worried but I can see you’re looking proud as a peacock so I can assume you did some kind of good”

 

“I won’t even ask what you are doing in my room, chico”, he replied with a small, content smile, leaning against the door frame.

 

“As I said, I was kind of worried, so I thought I would wait for you”, he said sincerely, putting down the box and resting his arms on the back of the sofa. “...and _maybe_ another reason is that you have a TV, and I don’t, so...”

 

Raphael couldn’t fight a laugh escaping his mouth. After all the time they'd known each other, he still couldn’t get used to Simon’s inability to shut his mouth when needed.

 

Seeing this, Simon smiled even more sincerely and his eyes disappeared among the wrinkles. “So, you did good?”, he asked, putting his head on his palms still resting on the couch.

 

“I did _great_ , as always”, Raphael replied, watching the boy from his spot.

 

“And we have the alliance?”, the brown, curious eyes were focused on him.

 

“Of course we do”, he answered with disbelief. “It was me who was there and did the talk and not you, so of course it went smoothly and ended with success”.

 

Simon snorted, turning towards the TV.

 

“One day I will show you how awesome I am, you just watch”, he murmured to himself, but there was no anger in his voice. At the same time Raphael lazily poured a cocktail into a tall glass and walked towards an armchair next to the couch.

 

“So, is there some possibility that we won’t die because of these weird vampires from across the island? And that they won’t try to kill you? And all of us?  And I will reach my first vampire birthday?” said Simon after a long pause and looked at him once again, this time with fear in his eyes.

 

Raphael snorted. “ _Dios_ , you’re so overdramatic, Lewis. They don’t have the right to fight us. Or take my place. They are stupid for thinking they can conquer all of New York with other vampires, that we just accept that fact and don't fight back”, he spoke with conviction. “Simon, we've talked about this. They are savages and even if they outgrow us in numbers, we are more prepared and if necessary we will fight them, and we will win. You have my word”. Sometimes he was rough to the boy but in moments like this, seeing that he was really scared and not familiar will most vampire politics, Raphael wanted to make him feel safe.

 

And even that need was unfamiliar to him.

 

“Yeah, thanks”. Simon seemed a little more relaxed but the sadness in his eyes didn’t disappear. He looked at the box next to him absent-mindedly.

 

Sometimes Raphael forgot that Simon's just a boy, having been who he was for such a short period of time. He felt unfamiliar pressure somewhere around his heart. At this point he could easily blame this on tiredness, even if he knew that wasn’t the reason.

 

“Simon, look at me” he said softly, like the time right after the boy’s transformation, trying to calm him. Fearful brown eyes met calm black ones. “We've got this covered. I will protect our clan and you. You will be safe”

 

He didn’t feel the need to scare boy anymore. He knew the battle was inevitable. Vampires from the east went crazy and there was nothing which could stop them apart from a war.

 

Simon looked at him for long time with mixed emotions written all over his face. Raphael needed to hold on to that look, not to show his hesitation.

 

Then, Simon’s eyes softened and he smiled shyly.

 

“You remember the movie you said you thought about watching with me?” the boy changed the subject. Raphael lifted an eyebrow, surprised.

 

“What now? We were just talking about a war and now you…” Raphael would never finish that sentence.

 

“Oh damn it, Raphael, I know what we are talking about and I am fucking scared, and I’m not good at all this war stuff, and I am a coward, and I don’t want to think about what you have in mind because I’m pretty sure you want to help all of us by yourself and it’s not possible, and just _please I_ don’t want to think about you getting hurt so will you watch new Captain America movie with me?” Simon sounded desperate and kind of angry, waving his hands around, nearly standing on the couch.

 

Raphael was looking at him, trying to think of a smooth reply while drinking his beverage. After a long moment Simon collapsed on his seating and started to explain the main plot and themes of the movie with the same passion with which he explained the reasons for his fear just a moment ago. He didn’t even realise Raphael was looking at him with poorly hidden surprise.

 

He was pretty sure that only half a year ago he would've turned the boy down and made fun of him. But a lot had changed since the first time they’d met and everything was different. Everything.

 

He knew they'd hated each other at the beginning. They had only spent time together because they'd needed each other. Simon, since the time he had been converted, had needed Raphael to help him learn the basics of being a vampire. He'd needed someone who would keep him safe and alive until the first few worst months passed.

 

Raphael had kept Simon close, because he had been the only evidence that Camille had broken the Accords. He had needed him to remain the leader of clan and this had placed him in a position with an amazing bargaining chip.

 

Simon had always been too emotional for Raphael. He talked not only with words, but also with his hands, his eyes, his facial expressions. He was clumsy, impulsive and hardly thought before talking. Extremely overexcited about everything.

 

In short, everything was too intense with him around.

 

But then, they had started to spent more and more time together and actually made an effort to know each other. They had realised they could not hate each other anymore, and necessity ceased to be the only thing linking them. Raphael had realised he had started to trust Simon to the point where he would relax around him, feeling safe around someone for the first time. It was always so easy to be around him. It was a weird thing to consider, but he found his extraordinary passion fascinating.

 

Raphael knew Simon appreciated the fact that he was the only one vampire making an effort to get to know him. He could be himself around him, not worrying about others wanting to kill him.

 

But for Raphael, it started growing into something different. He was surprised with various things, like, how easy and sincere the boy’s smile was when he spotted Raphael. Or that he himself felt instantaneously enjoying the time spending around only him. Or that he simply liked looking at him or listening to his long and chaotic stories.

 

And that he wanted him to be always one hundred percent safe.

 

“Have you been listening to me at all?” he heard the question and noticed a cautious gaze on him. He rolled his eyes. “Will you watch this movie with me or not?”

 

“ _Dios_ , I can think of at least a hundred other things I would rather be doing”, he said while taking a seat next to Simon. He noticed the return of that one smile he liked the most on the boy’s face and thought that sleep could wait a little bit longer.

  
And if in the middle of the movie Raphael found himself with a sleeping Simon's head resting on a pillow placed in his lap and allowed himself to stroke the brown hair, enjoying the smile on the boy’s face this gesture caused to appear, he wouldn’t complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael started rubbing his eyes again. It was a strange feeling, missing someone. Even if you saw that person not so long ago. And from when did he want somebody to spend time with? Since when was the silence killing him? Why did he suddenly need some brown-haired boy to help him forget about all the problem and just feel happy?

“I will protect you” 

The night of fulfilling this promise came too soon, along with the same humid and hot night air the day it was made.

Arrived the horde of vagrant vampires, with unrestrained desire of murder and power, wanting to “rule the world” by initiating the chaos and fear, wanting to kill everyone who got on their way. 

There were no talks, no ultimatums. They had appeared on the New York’s suburbs, killing Mundanes and trying to do the same with the vampires, not paying attention to Accords or laws established between the vampires’ clans. 

The efforts Raphael Santiago put on every alliance, boiled down to that moment. All of the clans of the area needed to unite and fight with the havoc creating enemy. 

But why now, Raphael asked himself, looking at all the vampires fighting by his side. His sisters, brothers, and the ones he has never seen before. All either lost in battle or wounded, but still having that faith that it could be won. Yet, he couldn’t notice the lack of some of the recently converted clans. Raphael could just hope that they would come anyway. 

He himself had killed few of vagabonds that weren’t as fast and trained as the city clan’s members . Even though, he wasn’t sure if the number of them is enough. If they won’t be hopeless. 

He tried to be focused, but at the same time millions of questions were flowing through his mind. Why now? What exactly did they want to achieve? 

He was fighting with his body, but not his brain. His movements were trained, but rigid, more based on the muscle memory than the actual assessment of the situation.

One more thing couldn’t leave him all night. The thought of Simon. Raphael ordered him to stay as far from the epicenter of the battle as he could, ordering his best men to look after him. He knew Simon was scared but at the same time he wanted to take part in that battle. But Raphael knew too well that with Simon’s luck, or the lack of it, and no willingness to practice, participating in the battle could only do him harm, or even leave him dead. He was too young, too inexperienced. Simon didn’t understand the consequences that could follow or the possible risk. He probably still doesn’t remember why he is so important for their clan.

Raphael knew that if they were to fight near each other, he would have more troubles with fighting. He would end focusing on protecting the boy and not on the winning.

So now he was fighting and thinking about his protégé. Even if he knew that he had left him in good hands, not having him in his field of vision was giving Raphael weird anxiety. 

He shouldn’t be thinking about his feelings now. 

With one, swift motion he struck down one of the enemies and looked around. The battle lasted far too long and was nowhere close to the end. He noticed how the sky was starting to lighten up slowly. He knew his people wouldn’t recklessly expose themselves to death by being burned by the sun. 

Suddenly, Raphael heard someone crying out his name. He turned around and at the same moment, he felt immense pain in center of his body. Overwhelmed by the pain, he fell to his knees. Something got thrusted into his lower stomach and the pain clouded his perception. 

Then Raphael felt another hit. He gasped, trying to catch a breath. He tried to find some support for his hands, but at the same time two strong arms pulled him up and hit the same place Raphael knew something was stuck in. He looked up and saw lanky, raven hair vagabond, with hair falling down his scarred face. 

The vampire smiled cruelly and kicked him again and again and again. Raphael realized that one more hit and that would be the very end of his not so long life.

“Raphael Santiago, it would be a pleasure to finally kill you.”, the man said. Raphael felt a little sorry he didn’t even know who the man was. This is not how his death should look like. Not from the hands of some nameless vagabond with a small, silver knife. 

And Raphael was right, because after a split second the said man disappeared from his view with a loud snarl. He took advantage of that situation and wrenched himself away from the grip. Raphael collected all the strength he had in himself to stab his oppressor in the stomach, hoping it had cut deep. 

His strength disappeared as he fell to the ground, groaning. He was trying to breath, looking for his savior. 

Raphael was bewildered, seeing Simon lean over the unmoving body of the vampire. The boy had blood on his hands and dark cuts all across his face. At the first glance, he looked angry and wild and then his expression changed into something between excitement and fear. Raphael, on the other hand, was as relieved as he had never been before in his life. 

Simon was alive. He should be as well. 

“I think I killed him…”, said Simon, then began panicking. “Oh my god I just killed him and I guess he is dead, but who was he?”, he turned around still talking, “I knew that day would come but I wasn’t ready and I guess I’ll never… OH MY GOD RAPHAEL WHAT IS THAT HOLE IN YOUR STOMACH?”, he was even more agitated falling on his knees and looking at the wound. 

“Why are you here?”, Raphael asked softly, not having enough energy to even scold Simon.

“Oh my, I don’t think I even know what I should do with you. I had the first aid training, but I wasn’t listening and I don’t think they said anything about the vampires with silver in their guts…”, he was mumbling, not even listening to Raphael. 

Then he straightened up suddenly and looked around. Something happened on the battlefield but Raphael couldn’t care less. Pain was impossible to endure and his sight was cloudy. He knew so severe wound wouldn’t heal in a few hours.

“Raphael! Our alliance buddies are here! Oh my, they will kick their asses, wow, that was amazing! And how many of them are here?”, he looked down and realized Raphael looked at him angrily. “God. I mean… Damn. Yes. We need to…”

“Por dios…”, he tried to get up, but failed miserably. For some reason, area around him slightly deserted. There was another turn of events happening on the battlefield. Somebody was shouting, somebody else was crying in pain. Simon tried to figure out what was happening, completely lost. 

Raphael took the chance and with one quick tug he pulled the knife out from his stomach. He hissed loudly, trying to withstand the pain. Simon looked at him terrified. 

“What have you done! It could have stopped the bleeding and now it will pour and pour from you and then you won’t have any blood left and what am I going to do without you? And why am I even saying this aloud?”, he shouted, and Raphael just looked at him blankly. He should have asked about the last sentence, he should, but he was a wise man, he knew when it wasn’t the time to ask questions. 

“Just help me to get up and we will find out what is happening here.” 

“But you should rest, just a bit, you’re still bleeding…”, Simon tried reasoning, but the other man just looked at him annoyed.

Simon, still not convinced, did what he was asked of. Raphael, relying all of his weight on the boy, started to walk towards the circle made by participants of the battle.

They have won. 

Raphael knew it was some kind of a miracle that nobody from his clan had died. They were hurt and wounded, but he had received the most blows. He was feeling good, after all the bandaging and nursing. He was proud of everyone and all of his family was proud of him. Raphael was especially glad the new clans showed up, turning the tide for them. 

Raphael knew it was just the beginning, that there were too many meetings to be held and too many questions without answers. But the sun was very close to rising and the only thing all of them needed was rest. 

Even with his wounds, he took care of all final provisions with other clans and oversaw the return of all members to Hotel Dumort. Simon was next to him all that time, helping his stubborn self to stand upright and not bleed too much. 

When he finally sat on a couch in his room, alone, the sun has been up for a long time and he felt exhausted. He finally could take off the leader mask and sighed deeply, rubbing tired eyes and touching still not even barely healed wound.

And then, between all the thoughts in his head, he realized something. 

Simon had saved his life. He could have been dead, but the boy had found him at the worst of times, had forgot about his fears and killed a person. All of that for him.

And when he became aware of that and every other thing that will come with it, he felt very, very lonely. 

He knew he won’t be able to fall asleep, not with everything that happened, with all the confusion and pain. He wished Simon could be here with him. He wished they could watch a movie together or that he could hear one of those too long stories. He wished he wasn’t alone with his thoughts. 

Raphael started rubbing his eyes again. It was a strange feeling, missing someone. Even if you saw that person not so long ago. And from when did he want somebody to spend time with? Since when was the silence killing him? Why did he suddenly need some brown-haired boy to help him forget about all the problem and just feel happy? 

He wished they could just talk.

And then, he heard quiet knocking. 

“Hey, Raphael, it’s me, Simon, I know you’re probably tired and want to be alone and stuff, but I kind of thought I’ll check if you’re okay?”, he never felt more relived hearing someone’s voice.

“Come in”, he said, and heard the doors opening. When he turned around and saw Simon, the boy looked even younger in his pajamas and with ruffled hair. He smiled with that kind of shy smile Raphael thought could melt everyone’s heart. 

But there was sadness in Simon’s eyes too.

Raphael returned the smile and Simon sat next to him. They were sitting silently for a long moment, Simon looking at the couch, Raphael looking at him.

“So… I should thank you for today”, he started, but Simon just shook his head and sighed.

“I had been close with my “bodyguards” and everyone was so busy and I noticed you’re not seeing the vampires behind your back, which isn’t that surprising, considering you don’t have eyes there… But I was like “shit, they could do something bad”, so I shouted your name, but you didn’t hear it, yeah? I didn’t think much about it, I just tried to push that bad guy and he turned out to be some kind of a leader, or the vice-leader, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, you would do the same for me, I’m sure. And now, look”, he smiled brightly, “I told you I’m going to show you how amazing I am”, Simon wiggled his eyebrows and Raphael couldn’t fight the laugh. 

“You are better than I ever thought you would be. You saved my life, Simon. I will never forget that”, Raphael said, looking him in the eyes. The boy looked sheepish. “I’m proud of you and what you’ve done. You showed everyone that you are capable of fighting hand in hand with the best.”

“Wow… I mean, yeah, right!”, Simon was lost for words. “I told you, one day I will be so good I will fight next you!”, he said once again. “But I can’t believe you actually said something nice about me! After all this time, I am impressed”, he hit Raphael’s arm lightly, laughing. 

And then Simon stopped laughing and just looked at Raphael fondly. “Thank you, for trusting me… and believing in me. I know you have always wanted to protect me, because.. reasons, yeah, reasons, but... But I want you to know that I would do the same for you. I don’t know what that exactly means and why I’m not scared of saying this but you’re important to me. I would do it again, even if I’m not good at all these strange things like fighting and I’m even worse with words. But I just couldn’t look at you getting hurt, ever.” 

Raphael saw only honesty in Simon. And he had to be honest with himself too. There was no one who trusted him as much as the boy in front of him. The boy next to whom he felt safe and next to whom he could be himself, the one with all of his bad sides. Yet Simon still wanted to spend time with him and cared about him. 

The boy who had warm, bright eyes and radiant smile, who always makes him laugh and forces his dead heart to feel something. 

And to think about things he never thought about, like now.

He silently, still looking at the boy, took his hand and squeezed it tightly. It was a very new sensation for him, the fact that Simon didn’t pull away and just entwined their fingers together. He tried to stroke lightly the back of boy’s hand and it felt good.

Felt right.

“As I once said, I will protect you, always”, Raphael said after a while. “And knowing, seeing that you are willing to do the same for me is more than I have ever wanted from another person. I wish you understood how much it means to me. And how much I want it to stay like that forever”, he ended, still feeling Simon’s eyes on him, but didn’t hear any words for a long time.

“What would you say if I asked you if I could stay over tonight? I know it’s stupid but I’m hundred percent sure I won’t be able to fall asleep alone. Not after… all of that.” He gulped, now holding Raphael’s hand on his thigh with both of his hands, stroking it lightly.

Raphael felt some kind of sadness thinking about Simon and his first battle. Not even thinking, he squeezed his hand lightly, and moved closer to the boy, so that their shoulders were touching.

“What do you think about watching a movie? We could bet who is going to fall asleep first and I’m sure it will be you,” he didn’t mean to tease, he just smiled at Simon gently. 

They felt asleep almost at the same time, still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my amazing beta Mirella, who helped me to sound even somehow like I can into English.  
> I hope you will like this part <3 It will be the last one, but I have a lot of ideas for them and I finally wrote my thesis, so YES. I will have time. I will write. wow.
> 
> (Come and say hi on tumblr: clairles.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you for reading! I hope you like it <3  
> (if you want, come and say hi on tumblr: clairles.tumblr.com :3


End file.
